


bruised

by unmended



Series: Gaiustinien Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Caring for Injury (Prompt), Developing Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gaiustinien Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: (Gaiustinien Week - Day 2 - Caring for Injury)Directly where the last one left of - Bruised more than his pride, Estinien did.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Gaiustinien Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	bruised

* * *

The fire had long since burned to cinders before morning.

Estinien came awake to the feeling of warm breath displacing the hair on his nape. Sluggishly he remembers himself. Gaius, curled protectively around him, one of his own hands loosely clasped around the other man’s in sleep.

He’s stiff. The makeshift bed was better than the floor, certainly, but not by much. He tentatively stretches out one leg, then the other, before something in his side twinges painfully. 

Curious, he does it again. The pain centers in his rib at his side, right where he fell into the crates. He lets out a breath slowly.

Gaius stirs behind him, absently smoothing a hand across Estinien's stomach.

“Awake, Wolf?” Estinien murmurs, half turning before his side thrums painfully again and he winces.

“Hardly.” Gaius mumbles into Estinien’s hair, tensing as he realizes their rather intimate proximity. He slides his hands from the Elezen and sits up. 

Estinien himself takes a moment to adjust and gather his arms under himself in such a way as to not aggravate his side further, and manages to shove himself to sitting with minimal pain.

Gaius, however, does not miss the noise of discomfort when Estinien pushes upright.

“How are you faring this morning?” He asks, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Fine.” Estinien says, tersely, shuffling towards the edge of the bedding.

Gaius watches closely as he does and hums at the wince and sharp intake of breath when he tries to swing his legs around to the side.

“...It may have been more than my pride that I bruised in the short fall.” Estinien admits after a moment. “Would you, ah, bring me my pack?” He turns his head and inclines it in the direction of his bag.

Gaius throws on his coat and scarf against the chill and retrieves the bag before crouching down in front of the other man.

“I think I have something for this - front pouch?” He indicates.

Gaius’ hand closes around a small metal tin in the front pocket and he pulls it free, holding it out. Estinien nods before taking it and twisting off the lid. A pervasive mint smell fills the air and Estinien pulls his shirt roughly off by the back collar before shaking his hair free. Gaius’ eyes fall immediately to the purple bruising that bloomed overnight on the Elezen’s right side.

Frowning, Estinien twists slightly to try and get a look, following Gaius’ gaze, letting out another sharp exhale.

“Here-” Gaius says, taking the tin, “Let me see it. Lie back.” 

With a huff Estinien acquiesces and lies down facing him on his side, staring forward. He lifts his arms slightly up and out of the way, covering them with his shirt against the chill. 

Gaius hesitates only briefly when not offered a fight for once. 

Prodding carefully at the outset of the bruising, he measures the shape of it before dipping into the tin with his fingers and beginning to spread the salve across the welt. Estinien hisses as he presses over the center of the bruising, flinching and clenching his fists in his shirt.

“I’ll try to be quick-” Gaius says as he dips into the salve again. Estinien grunts in response, watching the Garlean work out of the corner of his eye.

“Do you have something to pad against your armor?”

“Mm. Same pocket.” Estinien says.

Closing and storing the tin, Gaius fishes around for what feels like bandaging and retrieves that as well. 

“Hold this.” He says, and he lightly pressed a large folded cloth on top of the welt, now coated in salve. Estinien makes a face, freeing himself from his shirt again and pressing the bandage to his side, propping himself up on an elbow.

Gaius makes a tie for the dressing to keep it in place, leaning in close to loop once around Estinien’s middle and once up over his far shoulder. As he makes to pull back, they lock eyes for a moment and Estinien pushes forward to brush his lips gently against Gaius’ before quickly turning away. 

“...Better?” Gaius asks softly as he finishes the tie.

Estinien makes a few hesitant movements, nothing overtly strenuous, feeling the tingle of the salve melt into the bruising and dulling the pain somewhat. 

“Much. You have my thanks…” Estinien murmurs as he carefully tugs his shirt back over his head, still avoiding the other man’s gaze. Gaius holds his hand out and rises to his feet, hauling Estinien up swiftly when he grasps onto Gaius’ outstretched hand.

Gaius doesn’t release the hand clasped in his, but pulls Estinien closer, leaning in to kiss him. A proper kiss this time. One that leaves Estinien flushed and at a loss for words when they part, a sly grin on Gaius’ face as he turns to prepare for their departure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> muah thank u for reading xoxo, i'd like to do all of these but they might be late and i hurt my hand severely during patch week fhjdskhfjk
> 
> If you're of the ffxiv writing or fanfic perusing persuasion, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd (everyone is lovely):
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/x4tqck2PFx)
> 
> or, for specifically these boyyyyyyys 
> 
> [Gaiustinien Thirst Discord](https://discord.gg/u6CNyjG)


End file.
